exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Uriah Haneda
"There is no worth in fighting for faith, ideology or conviction. The only worth there is in fighting for someone else." - Uriah Haneda Uriah Haneda is a Holy One who has broken free of traditions and serves as a knight-errant in Cruciar. Story Abandoned Uriah was among the first of the Holy Ones, and one of the purest ; when Dhanos cast his judgment on his people, He spared Uriah and allowed him to rule the new realm of Cruciar. Uriah was asked to watch over his three brothers before Dhanos disappeared. However, Uriah saw along the years the foundation of Amitiel Heto and Ariel Oderum's ever escalating rivalries through organizations such as the Unbent and the Dhanae Gladius. He saw Raveniel Omnihil's desperate attempts to cope with his fall, before Amitiel backstabbed him and made him disappear. Everything he cared lost to him, he abandoned everything and decided to wander alone, helping mankind along the way. A New Hope Uriah ended up saving Nathan Anagma as the latter was leaving from the Gladius. He then led Nathan to Ariel, attempting to help him find his way, but quickly found out that Nathan, like him, was unsatisfied with all ways offered to him. Thanks to Nathan and his newfound friends, Uriah ended up regaining a small measure of trust within mankind and swore to keep guiding Nathan. This quest eventually led him back to the garden of Aedenia where Alruna attempted to turn him into a Crucius. He was tortured with visions of his lost friends, then confronted with the helpless, fatalistic-looking nature of his world. As Nathan was about to save him, Uriah asked him to go on and confronted alone his own demons and despair with his newfound hope. After Alruna's defeat, Uriah is seen carrying the unconscious body of his friends alongside him, weakened but still alive and conscious. He then promises to help them realize their own dream. Appearance Uriah is a battle-scarred black-haired man with yellow eyes, and a tall, muscular build. He wears a heavy black armor with yellow patterns, as well as a massive cape to hide the rust and impact marks on said armor. A massive greatsword hangs on his back. His usual expression could be described as indifferent, or even apathetic. Personality Uriah is at first a highly fatalistic and pessimistic individual, who believes that Dhanos has forsaken the world and that letting the four Holy Ones survive Aedenia was nothing but a bitter ordeal for them. He believes no longer in mankind nor divinity, and tries to forget his own failures and the loss of his friends by wandering aimlessly, helping others the best he can. As he encounters Nathan however, the melancholy Holy One ends up remembering part of his past conviction and slowly warms up to the possibility of defying fate. When confronted with Alruna's illusions, Uriah's determination no longer falters - despite his cynism and apparent indifference, he has enough willpower to crush Alruna's influence. Powers * Supernatural Endurance. Uriah is a juggernaut, acting as the main defender for Nathan's group, absorbing most blows without breaking a sweat. His physical endurance is coupled by an exceptional magical endurance, fighting through the attacks of two Holy Ones without resting in-between. * Enhanced Strength. Uriah is a powerful warrior, wielding a massive greatsword with two or even one hand, using it as a bludgeoning weapon due to its sheer size and lack of a true edge. * Immortality. As a Holy One, Uriah is virtually immune to aging, and is such immortal. * Elemental Manipulation. Uriah, despite being the least proficient mage of the Holy Ones, wields Fire, Light and Earth with exceptional precision. He mostly uses those elements to reinforce his weapons, complement his strikes, or increase his and his allies' power, Storylines * Paradise Lost shows both Uriah's loss of hope and redemption. Trivia * Uriah is the name of an angel in christianity. Haneda is a pun on "Hane da" meaning "this is a feather" and an anagram of Dhanae, which in universe means "of Dhanos", two names echoing to Uriah's angelic nature. * Uriah's character as a fatalistic knight-errant with a massive sword is a parallel to the character of Nathaniel Locke in Heartless Memories. Navigation Category:Character Category:Cruciar Category:Angel